1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a conductive contact for an electrical connector, and more particularly to a conductive contact for a CPU (Central Processing Unit) socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conductive contacts accommodated in a CPU socket connector for electrically connecting a CPU with a PCB (Printed circuit board) usually comprises a base, at least one arm extending from opposite sides of the base, at least one contacting section formed at free end of the at least one arm for electrically connecting with the CPU and a soldering section extending from the base for electrically connecting with the PCB. The arm comprises a stretching section and a connecting section connecting the stretching section with the contacting section. When in use, the pins of the CPU are inserted into spaces formed by the arms of the conductive contacts and contact the contacting sections of the conductive contacts to realize electrical connection among the contacts, the CPU and the PCB.
Please refer to FIGS. 1-2, a conventional conductive contact 100 comprises a base 10, a pair of arms 30 extending from opposite lateral sides of the base 10 and a soldering portion 40 located at bottom end of the base 10. The arm 30 comprises a stretching section 301 laterally and forwardly extending from the lateral side of the base 10, a connecting section 302 folded partially with the stretching section 301 and extending upwardly beyond the stretching section 301, and a contacting section 303 at a top free end of the connecting section 302. The contacting sections 303 are a function area and needs to be plated with gold to achieve reliable electrical connection with the CPU. However, since the contacting sections 303 bend from the free ends of the connecting sections 302 toward the base 10, the contacting sections 303 locate too near to the base 10. Thus, when plating gold to the contacting sections 303, the large-area base 10 absorbs gold which originally should be plated to the contacting sections 303. This causes the thicknesses of gold plated to the contacting sections 303 are not even and causes other sections except the contacting sections 303 also are plated with gold. Gold is very expensive, how to overcome this problem is a question. In addition, a top section 101 of the base 10 forms a top edge 102 connecting with a belt 1. How to separate the contacts 100 from the belt conveniently, time-consuming and of high efficiency is another problem needed to be solved. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved conductive contact to stress the problems mentioned above.